The present disclosure relates to virtual machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for offloading hardware support by using a hypervisor subpartition on a single logical partition.
Although new hardware is constantly being developed, it may not always be a simple matter to provide support for new hardware to old systems that are used to manage one or more virtual machines. In some cases, a system may include years' worth of upgrades and modifications, which can make adding new hardware support costly as the support may require modifications to numerous system modules that have been added over the years.